filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Katharine Hepburn
Katharine Hepburn née Katharine Houghton Hepburn, le 12 mai 1907 à Hartford dans le Connecticut et morte le 29 juin 2003 à Old Saybrook dans le Connecticut, comédienne américaine. Biographie Issue d'une famille cultivée du New Jersey, son père était chirurgien et sa mère militante féministe. Seconde de six enfants, elle est d’une nature indépendante et affirme un caractère bien déterminé. Très tôt, après des études à l’Oxford School et au Bryn Mawr College, elle s’intéresse aux cours d’art dramatique. À l’âge de 19 ans, elle abandonne ses études et se rend à Baltimore dans une compagnie théâtrale, où elle commence par de petits rôles dans La Tsarine et The Cradle Snatchers puis part à New York pour monter The Big Pond mais sans grand succès. Elle épouse par commodité un richissime homme d'affaires pour se plonger sans souci dans sa seule passion, le théâtre ; elle est pourtant mauvaise et le sait. En 1930, elle assiste à la conférence de Lee Strasberg au cours de laquelle ce dernier énonce le dogme de l'Actors Studio : « Nous jouerons toutes sortes de pièces. Nous serons tous égaux. Vedette une semaine. Simple figurant la suivante ». Kate qui possède un égo énorme et vivotte depuis presque dix ans ne peut accepter et claque la porte du théâtre. Elle décide de tenter sa chance à Hollywood. À l'époque, les studios cherchent justement une Américaine capable de concurrencer la Suédoise Greta Garbo, avec une morphologie androgyne, un visage diaphane et une personnalité raffinée. Lorsque Kate se présente, sa sveltesse et son indépendance impressionnent le puissant David Selznick (un des directeurs de la RKO à ce moment) qui lui propose son premier film, Héritage aux côtés de John Barrymore, réalisé par George Cukor, qui deviendra son réalisateur préféré. Ils tourneront sept films ensemble et plusieurs téléfilms. Arrivée en 1932 à Hollywood, l’actrice détonne dans cet univers très glamour par son physique, sa façon d’être et de s’habiller, pantalon et chemise désassortis. Son tempérament est à l’opposé des stéréotypes féminins de l’époque, incarnés par Greta Garbo, la femme mythifiée, Marlene Dietrich la femme fatale inaccessible, ou Mae West et Jean Harlow, stars à la sexualité agressive. Elle va incarner les nouvelles héroïnes de l’écran : indépendantes et actives, affirmant leur personnalité propre, non pas dans la sécurité du mariage, mais dans la volonté d’agir de façon égale, sinon supérieure, à celle d’un homme. Vedette attitrée de la RKO, elle obtient dès son troisième film l’Oscar de la meilleure actrice dans Morning Glory. Un an plus tard, en 1934, l’actrice divorcera de Ludlow Oggen Smith. Elle fut récompensée par l'Oscar de la meilleure actrice à quatre reprises, un record inégalé, mais « Miss Kate », comme elle fut surnommée, ne prit même pas la peine de venir en chercher un. Dotée d'un fort tempérament, elle refuse les conventions ; Hepburn compte parmi les grandes légendes hollywoodiennes. Éclectique et prolifique, elle excelle dans le registre de jeunes femmes loufoques ou de vieilles filles aigries (notamment dans les comédies de George Cukor et Howard Hawks) avant d'endosser le costume de souveraines d'Écosse et d'Angleterre (pour John Ford et Anthony Harvey). Au début des années 1940, Kate rencontre le grand amour de sa vie, Spencer Tracy. Une profonde intimité les unit tout de suite. Ils vécurent, clandestinement, vingt ans de passion adultère, Tracy n'ayant jamais voulu divorcer de sa femme, et elle tourna avec lui neuf films, dont La Femme de l'année, Madame porte la culotte et Devine qui vient dîner ?. Tracy meurt en 1967. De comédies romantiques à des rôles de vieilles filles privées d'amour, elle a régné quatre décennies sur Hollywood avant de se retirer à New York. Katharine Hepburn est décédée le 29 juin 2003 à l'âge de 96 ans pendant son sommeil. Elle a imposé au cinéma son inimitable style fait de désinvolture, de malice, d'indépendance, d'avant-garde, de provocation, d'impertinence, et son verbe émaillé de traits d'esprit. Filmographie (sélection) * 1932 : Héritage (A Bill of divorcement) de George Cukor * 1933 : Le Phalène (Christopher strong) de Dorothy Arzner * 1933 : Morning Glory de Lowell Sherman * 1933 : Les Quatre filles du docteur March (Little women) de George Cukor * 1934 : Mademoiselle Hicks (Spitfire) de John Cromwell * 1934 : The Little Minister" de Richard Wallace * 1935 : ''Cœurs brisés (Break of Hearts) de Philip Moeller * 1935 : Sylvia Scarlett de George Cukor * 1935 : Désirs secrets (Alice Adams) de George Stevens * 1936 : Marie Stuart (Mary of Scotland) de John Ford * 1936 : La Rebelle (A woman rebels) de Mark Sandrich * 1937 : Pour un baiser (Quality street) de George Stevens * 1937 : (Stage door) de Gregory La Cava * 1938 : (Bringing Up Baby) de Howard Hawks * 1938 : Vacances (Holiday) de George Cukor * 1940 : Indiscrétions de George Cukor * 1942 : La Femme de l'année (Woman of the year) de George Stevens * 1943 : La Flamme sacrée (Keeper of the flame) de George Stevens * 1944 : Les Fils du dragon (Dragon seed) de Jack Conway et Harold S. Bucquet * 1945 : Sans amour (Without love) de Harold S. Bucquet * 1946 : Lame de fond (Undercurrent) de Vincente Minnelli * 1947 : Le Maître de la prairie (Sea of grass) d'Elia Kazan * 1947 : ''Passion immortelle (Song of love) de Clarence Brown * 1948 : L'Enjeu (State of the Union) de Frank Capra * 1949 : Madame porte la culotte (Adam's Rib) de George Cukor * 1951 : L'Odyssée de l'African Queen '' (''The African Queen) de John Huston * 1952 : Mademoiselle gagne tout (Pat and Mike) de George Cukor * 1955 : Vacances à Venise (Summertime) de David Lean * 1956 : Le Faiseur de pluie (The Rainmaker) de Joseph Anthony * 1956 : Whisky, vodka et jupon de fer (The Iron petticoat) de Ralph Thomas * 1957 : Une Femme de tête (The" desk set) de Walter Lang * 1959 : Soudain l’été dernier (Suddenly last summer) de Joseph L. Mankiewicz * 1962 : Long voyage vers la nuit (Long days journey into night) de Sidney Lumet * 1967 : Devine qui vient dîner ? (Guess who's coming to dinner) de Stanley Kramer * 1968 : Le Lion en hiver (The Lion in winter) de Anthony Harvey * 1969 : La Folle de Chaillot (The Madwoman of Chaillot) de Bryan Forbes * 1971 : Les Troyennes (The Trojan women) de Michael Cacoyannis * 1973 : A delicate Balance de Tony Richardson * 1975 : Une bible et un fusil (Rooster Cogburn) de Stuart Millar * 1978 : Olly, Olly, Oxen Free de Richard A. Colla * 1981 : La Maison du lac (On Golden Pond) de Mark Rydell * 1984 : Grace Quigley de Anthony Harvey * 1994 : Rendez-vous avec le destin (Love affair) de Glenn Gordon Caron http://cine-passion.voila.net/fi/imf/pensionartiste.jpg Katherine Hepburn et Ginger Rogers dans '' '' Récompenses * 1933 : Oscar de la meilleure actrice - Morning Glory * 1968 : Oscar de la meilleure actrice - Devine qui vient dîner ? * 1969 : Oscar de la meilleure actrice - Le Lion en hiver * 1982 : Oscar de la meilleure actrice - La Maison du lac * Festival de Cannes(1962) : Prix d'interprétation féminine pour Long voyage vers la nuit (Long Day's Journey Into Night) * Festival de Venise : Coupe Volpi 1934 de la meilleure actrice pour Les Quatre Filles du docteur March (Little Women) Catégorie:Actrice américaine Catégorie:Naissance en 1907 Catégorie:Décès en 2003